The present invention relates generally to signal processing for a biosensor.
A biosensor is a device designed to detect or quantify a biochemical molecule such as a particular DNA sequence or particular protein. Many biosensors are affinity-based, meaning they use an immobilized capture probe that binds the molecule being sensed—the target or analyte—selectively, thus transferring the challenge of detecting a target in solution into detecting a change at a localized surface. This change can then be measured in a variety of ways. Electrical biosensors rely on the measurement of currents and/or voltages to detect binding. Due to their relatively low cost, relatively low power consumption, and ability for miniaturization, electrical biosensors are useful for applications where it is desirable to minimize size and cost.
Electrical biosensors can use different electrical measurement techniques, including for example, voltammetric, amperometric/coulometric, and impedance sensors. Voltammetry and amperometry involve measuring the current at an electrode as a function of applied electrode-solution voltage. These techniques are based upon using a DC or pseudo-DC signal and intentionally change the electrode conditions. In contrast, impedance biosensors measure the electrical impedance of an interface in AC steady state, typically with constant DC bias conditions. Most often this is accomplished by imposing a small sinusoidal voltage at a particular frequency and measuring the resulting current; the process can be repeated at different frequencies. The ratio of the voltage-to-current phasor gives the impedance. This approach, sometimes known as electrochemical impedance spectroscopy (EIS), has been used to study a variety of electrochemical phenomena over a wide frequency range. If the impedance of the electrode-solution interface changes when the target analyte is captured by the probe, EIS can be used to detect that impedance change over a range of frequencies. Alternatively, the impedance or capacitance of the interface may be measured at a single frequency.
What is desired is a signal processing technique for a biosensor.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.